


rock a bye

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Insomnia, Lullabies, Platonic Moxiety, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil can't sleep. Patton helps him out.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	rock a bye

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompt: "Hey idk if you’re taking requests, and if you can’t do this it’s perfectly okay, but would you mind writing about all four of the Sides can’t sleep and Patton comes in to help each of them with a lullaby or something? Or Moxiety but the same plot? Much love. 💛"

Virgil punches his pillow into better shape, heaving a deep and frustrated sigh into its purple-covered depths. It's three in the morning and as usual, he can't sleep, too preoccupied with thoughts of what could happen to Thomas or the others. Now that they've accepted him- now that they even know his _name_ \- He can't help but worry over them and their well-being, as well, even more so than before.

It doesn't make for a very restful night.

An aggravated noise escapes his throat before he can call it back, and moments later, he hears a hesitant tap on the door.

"Virgil?" Patton calls softly through the door. "Are you all right? I heard something..."

"I'm fine, Pat," Virgil calls back. His cheeks burn and he buries his face in his pillow for a second. "I just can't sleep," he adds. 

"Can I come in?" Patton's hesitant reply comes through. Virgil blinks in surprise. Why is Patton even awake right now, he can't help but wonder. He wouldn't have thought that _Patton_ suffered from insomnia.

"Sure," he remembers to blurt out. The door creaks as Patton opens it and tiptoes in, his eyes darting around Virgil's bedroom in search of spiders.

"Hey, it's fine," Virgil says, guessing what's got the moral side so jumpy. "Arachne's in her cage and I uh, changed the curtains. They have bats now." 

"Oh, Virge, you didn't have to-" Patton protests, but Virgil can see his shoulders slump in relief when he realizes the offending curtains that so terrified him are nowhere in sight.

"I wanted to," Virgil answers. "Besides, it was a good time to change them." He shrugs. "Uh, why are you awake, Pat?"

"I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep," Patton admits, settling on the bed next to Virgil. He's dressed in cat-printed pajamas, his feet stuffed into slippers that look like grey cat paws. "I was going to the kitchen to make myself a hot chocolate when I heard you. Why can't you sleep, Virge?"

"Dunno," Virgil says, with a shrug. "Worrying. About Thomas," he clarifies, seeing Patton's curious look. "You guys. Everything. What if the house collapses tomorrow? What if someone breaks in while Thomas is sleeping? What if-" He breaks off sharply, taking a deep breath.

"Oh, Virgil," Patton says softly. "I'm sorry. Those are some pretty big worries. No wonder you can't sleep."

"Yeah," Virgil says, exhaling a shaky breath. "Normally music helps, but I guess not tonight." He casts a resentful look at his silent headphones, coiled up on the night stand. Patton hesitates.

"Would- would a lullaby help?" He asks.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Virgil says, after a moment's thought.

"Get back under the covers," Patton encourages. Virgil does so, pulling them up to his chin. Patton sits next to him, giving him a bright smile.

"Tell me if this is making you feel worse," Patton says, clearing his throat. Virgil pulls a hand free to make the a-ok sign at Patton.

"Will do," he says. 

"Rock a bye, baby, on the treetop," Patton begins to sing. His voice is soft and low and skates along the melody like he's bouncing from soap bubble to soap bubble. Almost against his will, Virgil feels his eyelids begin to droop. "When the wind blows, the cradle will rock..."

Virgil yawns hugely, mumbling an apology. Patton squeezes his hand gently, even as he continues.

"When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall, then down will come baby, cradle and all," he finishes, drawing out the last few notes.

 _That's a morbid song_ , Virgil intends to say, but before he can formulate a full thought, he's sound asleep.

"Good night, Virge," Patton whispers, getting up and tiptoeing across the room. Just before he leaves, he looks back. "Sleep tight," he murmurs, and slips out the door.


End file.
